


The Escape

by ariawrites



Series: 7x01 Alternate Endings [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Haleb, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: C'mon guys, you know I suck at titles! This is oneshot 1 of 2 that I promised you guys for 7x01 because I had two ideas and I couldn't choose and I thought why not do both! Hanna escapes from the barn but who will find her first? Pretty much rating to be on the safe side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! As promised, oneshot number one of two! Or 'Option A' as I've been calling it! When I watched 7x01 I so badly wanted this to happen, I was gutted when it was Mary.
> 
> This is kind of like an alternate ending for Hold On so the first section is kind of similar, I've just tweaked it a bit and added some stuff, hope you enjoy and I'll have the other one shot uploaded soon, most likely once I'm done with the next part of NLYG!

Caleb had felt the time ticking down like a physical presence, closer and closer to Hanna's death. To Hanna being gone from this world and never coming back. To never seeing her again. When Emily had tried to start up a debate on whether or not to save Hanna's life, he'd seen his chance, and he'd taken it. He'd grabbed the jacket and rushed out the door, speeding away before they'd even realised he was gone. He didn't care about the consequences, he just wanted Hanna back and safe and he'd do whatever it took to get that, even if it meant pissing off all of his friends. He figured Spencer had a pretty good idea about his feelings for Hanna and wouldn't be too surprised by this move, he'd have to talk to her when he got back because once Hanna was returned to them, he wasn't leaving her again. Caleb finally saw the Lost Woods resort up ahead and he screeched in to the parking lot, jumping out the car and slamming the door. Jacket in hand he stalked towards the sign….a minute left. He was right on time. His phone rang and he looked down at it expecting it to be Toby or one of the others ready to chew him out. Instead he saw a different name. Mona? He answered the call hurriedly, hoping Mary might have led her to Hanna just in case something went wrong with this, or maybe he wouldn't even have to do this.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I lost Mary" Mona's panicked voice came down the line. _That's fine. It would have been nice to do this a different way…but whatever it takes to get her back._

"It doesn't matter. I have what I need to get Hanna back" Caleb said with grim satisfaction. He dumped the jacket in front of the sign, reaching in to his inner pocket to grab Spencer's phone. _She really should passcode the thing._ He typed out a text to the same number that sent the photo of Hanna. Once it had sent, he turned and walked back towards his car, tucking the phone away. He put the key in the ignition and started it up, ready to head back to Spencers. He knew the others would be angry at him…well….maybe except for Aria. She'd been on his side…on Hanna's side. He knew Mona would be on his side for sure. Mona would do whatever it took, just like he would. He didn't give a damn what any of them said to him because of what he'd done. He'd saved Hanna. He just didn't want it to negatively impact Hanna's return. It wasn't her fault he'd done it. He checked his phone. The text had sent in time, Hanna would be coming back to them. They could shout at him, rage at him, cry at him..he didn't care. Hanna was coming back to him and that was all that mattered. He'd been hoping for confirmation within a few moments of sending the text. There was no way this new A wasn't glued to their phone as the time ticked down. But there was still nothing. Caleb sighed, holding on to hope, and pulled away from the Lost Woods.

Hanna ran through the woods, sticks and rocks stabbing at her feet, cutting them open, branches slicing at her arms. She ignored it all. This was life or death for her. She'd always thought that if she had to run for her life she'd be one of those people who where totally screwed, fitness was not her thing. But she pushed the pain and the exhaustion away, pushing herself faster and faster. She had to make it because if she didn't….she'd never see her mom again. She couldn't do that to her mom, not after the dollhouse and everything they'd gone through. She had to make it back. She had to make it back to Caleb. She was fuelled by adrenalin. She didn't want to think about what would happen when it wore off. She kept going, pushing herself. If she wasn't fast enough, if she didn't make it….she would end up back in that barn and whoever was behind it wouldn't leave an escape route open again. That grate would be bolted back in place…welded….she'd have no second chance to get away. She had to give it everything she had. She allowed thought of her friends and family to fuel her.

She felt like she was being chased, but she wasn't sure if she actually was or if it was her imagination thanks to the creepy forest. The person behind this would be coming after her at some point…she just didn't know when. How long it would take for her break out to be discovered. She kept stopping to check behind her, just in case. The darkness…she never wanted to be in the dark again. She wasted precious seconds to do another check behind, but felt slightly comforted when she couldn't immediately spot anyone or hear anyone following her. She started to run again, pushing through foliage. She tripped over something and fell to the ground on hands and knees, tearing open skin. She may be pushing through the exhaustion…but her body wasn't happy about it and it wasn't the first time she'd tripped while she was running, unable to lift her feet high enough when she was fleeing for her life. Unable to avoid roots and rocks and her own feet. Hanna crouched there panting, feeling the blood trickling out of the scrapes decorating her body, felt the new cuts stinging as the dirt lodged itself in the wound. It would be worse than this if she was caught. Taken back to the barn and darkness and pain. She took a breath and heaved herself up and started to run again. Then she saw it. Lights. There was a gap in the trees and she could see lights….a car…it was a car…a road! She took off, pushing the last of her energy in to her run, going as fast as she could. She had to make it in time…if she didn't…she'd think about that later. If it happened.

"HELP!" She screamed as she raced down an incline, struggling to stay on her feet and managing it barely. "HEELP!" She cried again as the car sped past. "PLEASE HELP ME!" Her voice cracked as she yelled, watching the cars tail lights disappear around a bend and out of sight. She brought her hands to her head, needing to react…to do something. Panic was starting to set in. She'd been so close to escape. She'd made it to a road sure, but she had no idea how much of a lead she had on this person. They could be on foot. They could be in a car. They could be watching her right now, messing with her….letting her get close to freedom and then dragging her back. On second thoughts…maybe she should have avoided the road because right now…she was the only one on it. There was no-one else around. She'd be spotted in seconds and it wouldn't be hard for someone to grab her and drag her back….there. She looked around. Seeing nothing but trees or road. She didn't think she had it in her to keep running. She felt exhaustion start to truly set in and she didn't think she could shake it this time. Tears of frustration and terror started to fill her eyes.

 _He…she…it..whatever it is…it's going to find me….I can't run anymore I can't do it. I haven't eaten in however long….haven't slept properly. They're gonna find me…they'll find me and they'll drag me back to that barn and…and….and….shock me again…burn me again….kill me. They'll kill me this time. They will. I'm going to die. I'm going to be dragged back there and they're going to kill me. I'll never see my mom or Caleb or Mona or the others again._ Her dreary thoughts where interrupted by a sound. Her head snapped up. She could hear the sound of a car speeding towards her, she could see headlights rounding the bend. Hope swelled. She waved her arms in the air, "Help! HELP! PLEASE STOP!" the car kept coming towards her. "Please stop…please" she choked out, throwing her hands out on to the hood of the car as it came to a stop right in front of her. She felt relief start to flow through her, she'd managed to stop a car. There was someone here…someone to help her. To save her. To take her away from this place. She looked up, peering through the bright lights in to the driver's seat and her heart stopped. _Caleb?_

Caleb had been driving back from the Lost Woods Resort, fingers tapping on the steering wheel as the minutes ticked by and he had no word from A. _What if they go back on their word? What if they…what if they kill Hanna anyway?_ He couldn't shake the thoughts. He reached a lonely stretch of road, forest surrounding it on both sides. As he sped down it, he thought he saw something in his periphery…heard screaming. He turned in his seat to look out the back window and he saw a shadowy figure rush out on to the road. He could't make out features but he knew it was someone in trouble. _Well…even if I couldn't save Hanna…at least I can save someone else tonight._ He thought as he sped around the upcoming bend. He carried on a little down the road, and once he was sure there was no other traffic, he turned the car around in a screech of tires and shot back the way he'd come. Hoping the person was still there….although it wasn't like there was anywhere else for them to go. Within moments he could see the figure again, standing in the middle of the road, from the body language he could tell they where feeling a lot of despair. _Not for long._ He sped on, headlights finally illuminating the person and he slammed down on the breaks harder than he intended as the air rushed out of his lungs. The person was wearing underwear and a tank top. The person was covered in bruises and….and burn marks. The person had dishevelled blonde hair, makeup running down their face and dried tear tracks running down their cheeks. The person was Hanna. Caleb sat and stared for a few moments. Unable to believe what he was seeing. Hanna stared back at him, mirroring his expression. Caleb shook it off, unbuckled his belt and threw open the door, rushing around the side of the car to her.

"HANNA!" He cried as he grabbed her and pulled her in to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Hanna stiffened and didn't react for a moment. She had thought she was hallucinating, how could Caleb be out here? How could he have found her? She couldn't believe it was him. She'd been dreaming of him finding her and saving her and….here he was. Sure he was a little late..but he'd found her when it most mattered. She shook the shock off and wrapped her arms tightly around him, she was sure she was squeezing the life out of him but she didn't care. She buried her face in his chest and started to cry.

"Shhhh Han, it's okay. You're safe. I've got you" he murmured, stroking her hair.

"I….I….I managed to get out…and I was running but I….I didn't think I'd make it and then…then….I thought I'd be dragged back and that…that…they'd kill me" Caleb squeezed her tightly, he had no idea what she'd been through exactly, or where she'd been kept but he could tell from the bruises and burns that it wasn't good. "How are you…how are you here?"

"AD gave us a deadline. 24 hours to find Charlotte's real killer or you die. Mona and I have been frantic trying to find you and right at the last minute….." Caleb wasn't sure how to phrase it. "There was some evidence that it was Ali. I'm on my way back from giving it to AD. I'm sorry Hanna, I know she's your friend. But she's safe at Welby and I swore I'd do whatever it took to get you back." She nodded in to his chest, he wasn't entirely sure any of what he'd said had sunk in. "What happened?"

"I…I…..I fought but I got knocked out and then I woke up in this barn and it was dark and cold and I was alone and…and…and….." she sobbed. "I can't…I can't…"

"It's okay, you can tell me later. When you're ready. Let's get you to the hospital first okay?"

"NO. No doctors…I can't…there'll be questions and…just…just take me to the others"

"Han…are you sure, those look…painful" Caleb barely managed to keep the suppressed rage out of his voice.

"I'm sure….we need…we need to go. Now….whoever had me…they could be on their way here now…I…I want to go." Caleb nodded, gently disentangling himself from Hanna's grip and leading her by the hand to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her sit inside.

"Hang on a minute" he said, disappearing around to the back of the car and popping the trunk. He rummaged around looking for it, it had to be in there somewhere. He was sure he'd seen it.

"Caleb!" Hanna called, sounding hard like she was trying not to panic.

"I'm still here Han, I'm just grabbing something"

"O-o-okay" she said shakily. aha! He finally spotted the blanket and grabbed it, slamming the trunk shut and walking back towards Hanna's open door.

"Here, wrap this around yourself, you must be freezing"

"I feel like I'll never be warm again" she said quietly. She took the blanket it from him and wrapped herself in it, Caleb spent a few moments fussing with it to make sure she was covered, before gently closing her door and hurrying around to the drivers side. He slid in to his seat and closed the door behind him. He immediately turned the heat up as high as it would go then he grabbed his phone, hitting the first number in recent calls.

"Caleb? What happened? Has AD given you Hanna yet?" Mona fired at him as soon as she picked up.

"No, not as such"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I was driving back from the drop off and Hanna ran out in to the road in front of me. I didn't realise it was her until I turned round and came back. She's here in the car with me now. She's…." he glanced at Hanna who was staring out at the road and didn't appear to be listening. He whispered anyway, "She doesn't look good Mona. She's….she's hurt. Bruised….burned"

"BURNED?!"

"I don't know…she didn't want to talk about it, she's not ready she's…she's pretty messed up right now. I haven't had a text from AD but I'm guessing that's because Hanna escaped and AD can't hold up their end of the bargain" Caleb deduced.

"She escaped?"

"Yeah, I don't know how. She said she was being kept in a barn. Look, she says she doesn't want to see a doctor, so I'm taking her straight to Spencer's. The others should still be there and they're going to be pissed as hell at me. Can you meet us there, I think Hanna would like to see you"

"Sure…I'll leave now. I'll be there when you get there" Mona paused and didn't hang up.

"Mona?"

"Can I….can I talk to her? Just quickly, I just need to…to…"

"Of course" Caleb cut her off, knowing what she meant. She needed to hear Hanna's voice herself, confirm it was her, confirm she was…okay. As okay as she could be. Caleb held the phone out to Hanna.

"Han…..Han….Hanna" it took a couple tries to get her to snap out of her reverie. She turned to him and he nodded down at the phone. "Someone wants to talk to you" she took the phone cautiously. He could hear Mona say "Hanna?" he watched Hanna's face crumple as she heard her friends voice.

"Mona?" she said, voice thick with tears. Hanna couldn't believe it. She was safe. Caleb had found her right when it counted. She wasn't going to die. She was going home. She was going to her friends. She was warm and as soon as she'd stepped in to Caleb's arms…she'd felt safe. She'd zoned out as soon as she'd gotten in the car and Caleb had joined her, when he'd been out of sight she'd panicked thinking her captor might have gotten him or…or something but he'd come back with a blanket and lovingly made sure she was tucked in to it like a burrito. He'd put the heat right up in the car but she still felt cold…he must be sweating buckets. But he didn't show it, or seem to care. She'd zoned out at that point, staring at the road and imagining…what could have been. If Caleb hadn't found her. She was jolted by his voice and she'd taken the phone, unsure who would want to speak to her so urgently. It couldn't be her mom, from what Caleb had said, Hanna doubted her mom knew what was going on. And she wouldn't, if Hanna had anything to do with it. When she heard Mona's voice she just…snapped. The concern and care in Mona's voice had tipped her back over the edge. They'd had their issues but Mona was her best friend, Mona always looked out for her. She didn't always express it in the best way but she cared about Hanna.

"Don't cry Han, you'll set me off and you don't want to see me with panda eyes and mascara streaks!" Mona laughed through what sounded like a sob. "I'm so glad you're safe Han, I've been….I've been so worried…terrified. I…I….I lost our one lead and I thought…I thought it would be my fault if…if.."

"You tried your best Mona, you always do." Hanna paused. "It's so good to hear your voice, I….I missed you….I missed everyone, I thought….I thought…." Hanna couldn't finish the sentence. She'd thought she was going to die. She'd thought she'd never see Mona again, or Caleb or any of her friends.

"I love you Han, you're my best friend. Whatever happened to you…whatever you went through…I'm going to be here for you, I'll help you with whatever you need whether it's to talk or to rage or whatever. I'll help you get through it okay? Just….just let me help you"

"Thank you" Hanna whispered. "Will…will you be there? When we get back?" Hanna really, really wanted to see her friend. She loved the others but Emily couldn't be happy that Alison had been turned over to save her, and Spencer…with Caleb….she wasn't sure what kind of reception she'd get. She was sure Aria would be happy to see her, but Mona…Caleb had said Mona had been working with him to find her. Mona spending any length of time with Caleb was huge. Hanna could picture Mona glued to her computer, doing everything she could. Mona gave everything her all. And Mona had done that to save her. There where no complications with Mona, Mona would just be happy to see her…Mona would understand if she didn't want to talk. So would Caleb. Caleb had found her and Mona had demanded to talk to her and Hanna knew they where going to be her rocks. Be the ones to get her through this. If she was honest, they where the only two she felt comfortable being around right then. She knew the others would press her for information, information she didn't have. She'd learned nothing. Mona interrupted her thoughts.

"Of course. That's why Caleb called me, I'm leaving right now and I'll be the first face you see, I promise!" Hanna nodded even though Mona couldn't see.

"Okay. I'll….I'll see you soon" Hanna said hesitantly.

"In a flash. Tell Caleb to break speed limits if he has to" Mona chuckled.

"I heard that, I'll be driving safely. Precious cargo" Caleb chimed in. Mona made a gagging noise and Hanna laughed.

"Bye Mona"

"See you in a few" Mona hung up and Hanna sat clutching Caleb's phone.

"You're sure you don't need a doctor?" Hanna nodded.

"I just…I just want to go home and to see….see Mona and the others" it was Caleb's turn to nod.

"Okay then. Are you warm enough? You're not too hot?" he said with concern. She didn't have the heart to tell him she was still freezing. He'd been doing his best. It wasn't his fault she was completely numb on the inside.

"I'm good" she smiled weakly. Caleb didn't look convinced, he threw the car in to gear, turned, and then sped off up the road. Hanna watched the trees whizzing past outside her window, feeling safe as long as Caleb was near.


End file.
